Dragon Ball Dark Side - Cap
¡El Gran Final! ¡Bye-Bye DS! es el centésimo cuadragésimo segundo capítulo de Dragon Ball Dark Side, y el trigésimo quinto de la saga de Guerra de los Dioses. Marca el final de la saga, y de la serie. Fue publicado el 21 de mayo del 2017. ---- ¡NOS ENCONTRAMOS EN EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO - DISFRÚTALO! ---- Capítulo El combate se dificultaba cada vez más. Hakai estaba claramente por encima de Goku, y por más que él tratara de compararse al brutal Dios Demonio, no lograba nada. Cuando conseguía tomar la ventaja aunque sea por un golpe, Hakai aumentaba la intensidad. Cuando el saiyajin estaba cara a cara con 4 hakais, Gohan ideó lo que podría ser el único plan para ganar: crear una Genkidama con la energía de 3 universos. No obstante, las cosas se complicaban para Goku en su combate, y todo parece indicar que nunca conseguirán contarle el plan... sin embargo, Goku recordó algo que Wiss le dijo antes de partir. Wiss Alto. Debo informarte de algo. Este no es el tope de tu potencial. Aún hay una forma de explotar todo. Sin embargo, si lo haces... Todo parecía estar perdido. Goku estaba cayendo ante Hakai, hasta que Pan decidió interferir: atacando a Hakai por la espalda consiguió atraer su atención, sin embargo, no era lo que ella esperaba. Hakai fue hacia ella y la tomó de rehén para que Goku no hiciera nada. Ante un movimiento, Goku decidió rescatarla sin importar nada... pero lo único que vio fue el puño de Hakai atravesando a la joven. Goku estalló todo su poder al instante, equiparando a Hakai. El final está más cerca que nunca. ¿Podrá Goku derrotar finalmente a Hakai y salvar los universos? Averígualo... ahora. Goku: ¿Estás listo para conocer el mismísimo Infierno, Hakai? INTRO thumb|center|300px PLANETA DESTRUCTOR Gohan, Bra, Piccolo, Goten, Sokusu, Trunks y hasta Goku miraban el cadáver de Pan. Gohan: T-Tsk... P-Pan...! Apretaba sus dientes y sus puños, mirando horrorizado e increíblemente furioso el cuerpo de su hija, reposando en un charco de sangre que salía del hueco en su estómago y su boca. Goten: ¡¡E-Es... es un monstruo...!! Sokusu ni podía hablar. Piccolo miraba el cadáver y a Gohan, para poder evitar cualquier tontería que hiciera por rabia. Bra: P-P-Pa-- Un nudo en su garganta cortaba sus palabras. Y luego... estaba Goku. Quien continuaba mirando horrorizado y furioso la imagen de su nieta asesinada cruelmente por Hakai. ¿Cuántos se había llevado ya Hakai? Y cuántos de verdad importantes para él... Gohan: ¡¡V-Voy... Voy a mutilarlo...!! Vegeta: No seas estúpido y piensa. Ahora mismo todos saltaremos a luchar contra Hakai, mientras tú le cuentas el plan a Kakarotto. Luego te nos unes y Kakarotto carga la Genkidama. Requeriremos que Wiss pueda escucharnos. Gohan: Voy a destrozarlo con mis manos...!! Vegeta: Nunca podrías. No eres lo suficiente. Mantente en el plan o suicídate, no me importa cuál. Gohan: ¿Mantente en el plan o suicídate? ¿¡Qué te sucede!? ¿¡Qué harías si en vez de Pan fuera Bra aquel cadáver reposando sobre sangre!? A un lado, voy a luch-- Goku: Gohan. Sé cómo te sientes. Te comprendo. Pero tú no harás nada contra Hakai. Seré yo quien se encargue de él... Y ya lo he dicho. No fastidies y quédate al margen. Hakai: Te veo muy confiado... Sería una pena que... ¡¡Te mate ahora mismo!! Lanzó un rayo de energía a Goku. Era veloz como un rayo, y estaba cerca de atravesar el corazón del saiyajin... cuando Goku lo desvió usando nada más que su mano. Goku: Sellaste tu destino. Hakai: ¡Jajaja! ¡No estés jug--! Goku apareció delante de Hakai. Este cortó lo que iba a decir para tratar de bloquear el ataque, pero el saiyano ya había comenzado. Le dio un rodillado en el estómago, un golpe en el mentón que lo elevó. Acto seguido le dio una patada más y un cabezazo. Un puñetazo en la mejilla desconcertó a Hakai, y un golpe con ambos puños agarrados lo envió lejos. Goku se teletransportó para estar en la dirección a la que Hakai iba por el último golpe, y de un codazo lo detuvo. Hakai comenzó a caer, pero Goku fue contra él y le dio una patada en el estómago, enviándolo hacia el cielo. Hakai: ¡Su... Suficiente...! Goku: ¡Yo diré cuando sea suficiente! Fue nuevamente contra él y le dio otro cabezazo, el cual hizo sangrar la frente y nariz de ambos, y luego de otro puñetazo, esta vez con todo, lo envió contra unas montañas, destruyéndolas. Hakai quedó tumbado, respirando con dificultad y sangrando. Se trató de levantar, pero le fue imposible. Estaba demasiado dañado. Se apoyó en sus rodillas y manos. Su cara goteaba sangre. Hakai: Ese miserable gusano... ¿cómo ha conseguido equipararse a mí? Tengo que conseguir detenerlo antes de que acabe derrotado... ¡Maldición... siempre hace eso! ¡Va perdiendo y luego gana de un momento para otro! No esta v... Entonces la montaña entera se hizo pedazos. Goku la había atravesado con su puño listo para golpear a Hakai. Este rodó y lo esquivó. Goku golpeó el suelo, puesto que no frenó a tiempo. Hakai escapó, y Goku lo persiguió. Goku: ¡No te molestes en escapar! Se detuvo. Miró a todos lados, hasta que desapareció. Apareció delante de Hakai y le dio un rodillazo en la boca. Luego de un puñetazo lo envió al suelo. Goten: ¡Increíble! ¡Mi papá está acabando con él! Goku comenzó a cargar un Kame Hame Ha. Goku: ¡¡Recibe el mismo ataque que llevó a TSB al Infierno, maldita sabandija!! Hakai, aún en el suelo, abrió sus ojos. ''- FLASHBACK/INICIO -'' Goku: ¡¡¡Muchas gracias, Lance!!! ¡¡Recibe esto!! ¡¡¡Kame Hame Haaaaaaaaa!!! Lanzó el poderoso Kame Hame Ha Sagrado que había cargado, y este fue directo hacia TSB. TSB: ¿¡Q-Qué...!? ¡¡No, maldita sea!! ¡¡Noo!! El Kame Hame Ha impactó en TSB. TSB: ¡¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! ¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaa!!! Comenzó a desintegrarse. Ya no podía hacer nada más que esperar la muerte. ''- FLASHBACK/FIN -'' Hakai: ¡No, maldición! Se levantó rápidamente, pese al dolor que sentía, y miró a Goku que brillaba en blanco. Goku: ¡¡Recibe esto!! ¡¡Kame Ham--!! Hakai apareció tras Goku y le dio un puñetazo con ambos puños agarrados, desviando las manos de Goku a la vez que lo tiraba hacia abajo. El Kame Hame Ha salió disparado a cualquier lado, pero alejado. La destrucción fue enorme. Goku: Tsk...! Maldición! Vegeta: ¡Kakarotto! Hakai fue contra Goku y comenzó a golpearlo. Cada golpe era aún más brutal que el anterior. Goku sangraba y sangraba, pero no podía detener a Hakai, el Dios Demonio imparable. Vegeta: ¡Apúrense y sigan el plan! Se transformó en SSBlue y fue contra Hakai. Le dio un puñetazo, lanzándolo lejos. Vegeta: Escucha atentamente lo que diga el insecto de tu hijo y obedece. ¡¡Voy por ti, insecto!! ¡¡Aaaaaaaa!! Lich: ¡Andando! Lich se transformó también. Zeta lo imitó. Ambos salieron contra Hakai. Yusei: Maldición...! Lance miraba furioso la escena. Gohan: Yo iré con Goku. Corrió hacia su padre, quien estaba tumbado en el suelo, herido. Gohan: Escúchame atentamente porque no hay mucho tiempo. El plan es el siguiente. Tú formarás la Genkidama más poderosa que jamás hayas creado. ¿Cómo? Nos comunicaremos con Wiss para recibir energías de los universos 3 y 11 también. ¡Rápido, levántate! Goku: Gohan... Lo... Lo siento... Gohan ayudó a levantarse a su padre. Gohan: No es tiempo de lamentos. Tenemos que apurarnos. Mantente en pie, no puedo quedarme. Lo soltó y salió corriendo. A la vez que aumentaba su poder, salió volando contra Hakai, que luchaba contra Vegeta, Lich y Zeta. Goku: Una... ¿Genkidama...? thumb|center|300px EN EL PLANETA DE BILLS Wiss: Ya veo. ¡No se diga más! Necesitamos del apoyo de sus universos, señorita Wain, señor Kavod. ¿Telaqui? Telaqui: Ya mismo. Wiss creó un portal con su báculo al universo 3, y Telaqui uno al universo 11. Wiss: Yo hablaré al universo 3 y 7. Telaqui, ¿puedes encargarte de hablarle al universo 11? También estaría bien que los propios guerreros venidos del universo 11 puedan dar sus palabras. Lo mismo con el universo 3. Wain: Déjeme hablar con el universo 3. Wiss: Adelante. Haré que Pouvoir y Puissance puedan contactarse a través de la mente, así Hakai no se enterará tan rápido. Con suerte no verá la Genkidama... aunque dudo qué tan grande será...! EN EL PLANETA DESTRUCTOR thumb|center|300px Goku tenía sus brazos arriba. Goku: (Pensando) Solo deseo que esto funcione... Tsk...! Pouvoir, Puissance, Coliflour, Nijin y los otros 3 saiyajins, levantaron sus cabezas de repente. Wiss (voz en las cabezas de los del U3): He escuchado su plan. Vamos a colaborar. Todos. Apúrense. Puissance, Pouvoir... Telaqui (voz en las cabezas de los del U3): Señor Coliflour, y sus soldados, ustedes pueden comunicarse telepáticamente con todo el Universo. Pidan energía para la Genkidama que el señor Goku creará, por favor. Yo también pediré, pero requiero de su ayuda. Wiss (voz en las cabezas de los del U3): Pidan y pidan. El propósito es cargar la Genkidama lo más pronto posible, y hacerla muy poderosa. UNIVERSO 3 Se vieron distintos planetas del Universo 3. Wain: (Voz) ¡Por favor, levanten sus brazos para donar un poco de su energía! ¡Requerimos de su ayuda para que el universo no sea destruido! UNIVERSO 11 Se vieron distintos planetas del Universo 11. Telaqui: (Voz) Solo ustedes pueden hacer la diferencia. Alzar sus brazos un momento para donar un poco de su energía es lo único que deben hacer. Son 3 universos. No requieren esforzarse demasiado. Coliflour: (Voz) ¡¡Rápido!! ¡¡Les ordeno levantar sus brazos y entregar su energía!! ¡¡Se los exige Coliflour, el rey súper saiyajin!! UNIVERSO 7 Se vieron distintos planetas del Universo 7. Wiss: (Voz) Solo un poco. Nada más que una vez levantando sus brazos. No pedimos nada más. EN EL PLANETA DESTRUCTOR thumb|center|300px Goku tenía sus brazos alzados. Una Genkidama pequeña se había formado ya. Las peticiones daban frutos. Goku: (Cansado) Wiss... Si me escuchas... Quiero decir unas palabras...! thumb|center|300px PLANETA NAMEK Los namekianos escuchaban las voces. thumb|center|300px Namekiano: (Confundido) ¿Brindarles energía...? Namekiano 2: ¿Será cierto lo que dice? Goku: (Voz) ¡Atención, universo 7! ¡Soy Son Goku, y actualmente me encuentro luchando contra un ser muy poderoso que atenta contra los 12 universos! ¡Les imploro que levanten sus manos al menos una sola vez para brindarme un poco de su energía! ¡Solo un poco! ¡Solo eso pido! ¡Les ruego! thumb|center|300px Namekiano 3: ¡Esa voz...! Namekiano 4: ¡Es de aquel súper guerrero que derrotó a Freezer! ¡Necesita nuestra ayuda! Namekiano 5: ¡No me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados para enterarme cómo exterminan al guerrero que salvó a los namekianos y al universo de Freezer! ¡Brindaré mi energía! Todos los Namekianos comenzaron a levantar sus manos. UNIVERSO 11, PLANETA DE TASUNO Se veía cómo muchos como Tasuno levantaban sus brazos. Goku: (Voz) Por favor. Solo un poco... ¡No les pedimos nada más que eso! PLANETA DE DAKEMONO Muchos de la raza de Dakemono aullaban, y otros levantaban sus brazos. Goku: (Voz) ¡Levanten sus brazos y entréguenme un poco de su energía! ¡Por favor! PLANETA DESCONOCIDO thumb|center|300px Una raza de seres como robots también colabaran. Goku: (Voz) ¡Vamos Universo 7, cuento con todos ustedes! ¡Por favor! UNIVERSO 7, PLANETA DESTRUCTOR Goku: (Telepáticamente) ¡Por fav--! Levantó la mirada y abrió los ojos, mirando hacia arriba. Se sorprendió por el tamaño que la Genkidama había alcanzado en poco tiempo. Hakai: ¡Sus intentos por detenerme son estúpidos! ¡Jajaajajjaa! Tomó del cabello a Zeta y lo golpeó en la cara. Acto seguido lo usó para golpear a Vegeta, que salió volando. Vegeta y Zeta, todo ensangrentados, se quedaron en el suelo. Lich: ¡¡Haaaaa!! Le dio un golpe con ambos puños en la cabeza a Hakai, pero este se dio vuelta, adolorido, y le dio un puñetazo en la boca. Hakai: ¡Siempre estuviste lejos de mi poder! ¡¡Ahora muere!! De su boca lanzó un ataque de Ki, que se llevó a Lich. Piccolo: ¡¡Haaaa!! Gohan: ¡¡Haaaa!! Piccolo y Gohan atacaron juntos. Hakai no tenía problema para lidiar con ambos. Ninguno era nada contra él. Hakai le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Piccolo, y una patada en el estómago a Gohan. Acabó por chocar sus cabezas y darles una patada más a cada uno, para sacarlos del juego. Goku: Maldición...! Piccolo... Gohan...! Vegeta...! Lo siento... Bra: ¡¡Vas a pagar por Pa--!! Goten la tomó del brazo. Pouvoir y Puissance estallaron su poder. Pouvoir: ¡¡Aaaaaaaaa!! Puissance: ¡Ataque combinado! PLANETA DE BILLS Kavod, Wain, Bills, Jundo, Wiss y Telaqui levantaban sus brazos. Jundo: ¡Por favor, señor Goku! Bills: Más le vale que funcione.... Tsk...! UNIVERSO 3 Se volvieron a ver varios planetas del Universo. Puissance: (Voz) ¡Soy Puissance, el rey de todo un imperio! ¡Les ordeno, Universo 3...! Pouvoir: (Voz) ¡...A brindar su energía por una causa más que razonable! ¡No es un pedido, es una orden! ¡Levanten las manos si no quieren morir! Tengan en cuenta que morirán si llegamos a perder. Este ser es imparable... Wain: (Voz) ¡...Se los suplico como Diosa Destructora! ¡Alcen sus manos y brinden la energía al poderoso y máximo guerrero Son Goku! PLANETA DESCONOCIDO thumb|center|300px Dos habitantes del planeta se encontraban luchando. El primero le dio un cabezazo y luego le pego en la mano con un enorme tronco que usaba de arma. El tronco del segundo salió volando, y ahí aprovechó para darle en la cabeza. El primero había derrotado al segundo, dejándolo inconsciente. No obstante, eso no le valía. Siguió golpeándolo en el cuerpo y en la cabeza. La cabeza del segundo comenzó a sangrar. Habitante: ¡¡Wraaaaugh!! Mientras seguía atacando a su rival caído, un tercero se acercó y le dio con su tronco en la cabeza. Lo partió en el golpe, pero el segundo cayó muerto. thumb|center|300px Un cuarto habitante se acercó. Listo para asesinar al otro. Sin embargo, ambos levantaron sus cabezas al escuchar una voz. Wain: (Voz) ¡Por favor, ayudennos! ¡No les pedimos nada más que alzar sus brazos! Entonces el punto de vista pasó a ser el de uno de los habitantes, quien bajó su arma mientras alzaba su cabeza, para dejar de ver a su compañero. Wain: (Voz) Wrauugh, wraaugh!! thumb|center|300px Muchos habitantes dejaron sus peleas para escuchar a Wain. Wain: (Voz) ¡Contamos con todos ustedes, habitantes del Universo 3! Goku: (Voz) ¡Por favor, Universo 7! ¡Solo ustedes pueden hacer el cambio! thumb|center|300px Todos comenzaron a levantar sus brazos. Gritaban, y se subían a montañas creyendo que así colaborarían mejor. Todos y cada uno de ellos lo hacían. UNIVERSO 11, PLANETA DESCONOCIDO Kavod: (Voz) ¡Vamos, levanten esos brazos! Goku: (Voz) ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Solo un poco más! ¡Por favor, colaboren! thumb|center|300px Los habitantes comenzaron a levantar sus brazos. Algunos no creían, pero lo hacían solo por bromear. Dándose cuenta de que era verdad, muchos más lo hacían. thumb|center|300px UNIVERSO 7, PLANETA DE KAIOSAMA DEL NORTE thumb|center|300px Kaiosama del Norte: ¡¡Vamos Goku!! ¡¡Tú puedes!! ¡¡Dale, dale, dale!! Levantó sus brazos. Bubbles y Gregory lo imitaron. PLANETA DESTRUCTOR Vegeta salió disparado al suelo, producto de un golpe de Hakai. Le había dado una patada en el brazo, rompiéndoselo. Vegeta: ¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaa!!! ¡¡Aaaaaaa!! Hakai: ¡¡Jajajajaja!! ¡¡Son solo unos insectos!! ¡¡No duraron nada!! ¡¡Jajajaja!! Su mirada pasó a ser seria. Hakai: Ahora es el turno de Goku...! Se volteó... y allí lo vio. Los vio, mejor dicho. Goku, con sus brazos en alto, y encima una enorme, enorme Genkidama Hakai: ¿¡Q-Qué!? thumb|center|300px Goku: Maldita, maldita sea...! No...! Por favor...! Hakai: ¡¡No!! ¡¡No vas a usar esa técnica asquerosa conmigo!! Se preparó para ir contra Goku, pero a penas salió volando en dirección al saiyajin, alguien le dio una patada, tirándolo lejos. Hakai: ¡¡Aaaaaaa!! ¿¡Q-Qué ra...!? Había sido Lance en SSDestructor. Miraba furioso a Hakai. Goku no podía creer quién era el que había hecho eso. Goku: ¡¡G-Gracias, Lance!! Lance: Apúrate, no lo podré mantener mucho tiempo. ¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaa!!! Hakai: ¡¿No podrás mantenerme ocupado mucho tiempo?! ¡Ni siquiera vas a entretenerme, gusano! Se levantó rápidamente y fue contra Lance. Le dio un puñetazo que Lance trató de bloquear inútilmente. Goku bajó la cabeza, pensativo. Algo lo mantenía ocupado dentro de su cabeza. Wiss (voz en la cabeza de Goku): Goku. Goku. ¿Me escuchas? ¿Goku? Goku: (Telepáticamente) ¿Ah? ¿Wiss? ¿Qué sucede? Wiss (voz en la cabeza de Goku): No han colaborado todos de los 3 Universos, pero aún con la poca parte que sí lo ha hecho, conseguiste formar una Genkidama más que perfecta para al menos debilitarlo. Ten en cuenta que él ya sabe que la estás formando. Lánzala cuanto antes. Goku levantó la mirada, serio, y luego miró hacia arriba. Goku: Tiene razón. Tsk... Lance...! Vegeta, Piccolo, Lich, Zeta, Pouvoir, Puissance, Yusei y Gohan se encontraban aún en el suelo, heridos. Lance: ¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaa!!! Hakai lo había golpeado en el brazo. Se había escuchado el sonido de un hueso rompiéndose. Lance comenzó a retroceder por el dolor. Hakai acabó con él de un rodillazo en el pecho, tirándolo lejos y haciéndolo perder el SSDestructor. Hakai se puso en posición de pelea, sonriendo confiado. Goku: (Pensando) ¡¡Es el momento!! PLANETA DE BILLS Wiss: Llegó la hora. Va a hacerlo. Ahora mismo se decide el dest-- Su báculo cayó al suelo. Bills volteó, algo desinteresado. Bills: ¿Qué te ocurre? Wain: ¿Sucede algo, Wiss? Wiss: G-Go... Goku...! Kavod: Habla ya. Wiss: Él desbloqueó todo el poder del Estado Sagrado hace rato...!! ¡¡É-Él ya no tiene salva-salvación!! Bills: ¿¡Qué estás diciendo!? ¿¡Si llegara a morir ahora no podría acabar con Hakai!? Wiss: ¡Esto va más allá de Hakai y la batalla! ¡Goku morirá sin remedio, señor Bills! Lamento el exabrupto, pero Goku va a morir! Ya no tiene salvación... Es demasiado tarde...! Bills: Tsk...! Este idiota...! Siempre todo a su manera...! Wain: ¡Goku...! ¡Pobrecito...! PLANETA DESTRUCTOR Goku comenzó a ser rodeado por un aura blanca, cortesía del Estado Sagrado. thumb|center|300px Goku: Gracias, universo 3, 7 y 11. Se elevó lentamente. Vegeta y los demás miraban sorprendidos. Hakai tenía a Lance agarrado por la armadura, y le dio un cabezazo. La cara de Lance sangraba, y fue a parar lejos por ello. Hakai sonrió, confiado. Goku se preparó para lanzar la Genkidama. Ya era hora. Goku: ¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaa!!! thumb|center|300px La lanzó sin más. Entonces, Hakai comenzó a notar que algo opacaba la luz. Como si en la Tierra taparan el Sol. Hakai: ¿Qué es lo que suc...? Se dio la vuelta, para ver qué era lo que pasaba. Y allí vio el causante. La enorme, enorme, ¡enorme! Genkidama Multiversal se dirigía "velozmente" hacia él. Ya era muy tarde para esquivarla. Hakai: ¡¡Maldita sea!! ¡¡¡Me había olvidado de ti!!! No había tiempo de lamentos. Apretó los dientes y trató de frenar el ataque. Este no se detenía. Hakai estaba cerca del suelo, y una vez que llegó, este se comenzó a agrietar. La Genkidama avanzaba y avanzaba. Hakai no iba a permitir ser asesinado de esa forma. Hakai: ¡¡¡M-Mal... Malditos...!!! ¡¡¡Aaaaaa!!! Estaba usando toda su fuerza para parar ese ataque formado por la energía de 3 Universos. El suelo ya no solo se agrietaba... Hakai se hundía, y cada tanto se rompía parte del suelo. Hakai: ¡¡¡Noooo...!!! ¡¡¡Aaaaaaaa!!! Dando todo de sí y sacando toda la fuerza que tenía, intentaba redirigir la Genkidama hacia Goku. Goku: Tsk...! Maldición...! Tiene que funcionar...! Wiss: (Voz en la cabeza de Goku) ¡¡Goku!! Goku: (Telpeáticamente) ¡¿Wiss?! Wiss: (Voz en la cabeza de Goku) ¡Goku, tienes que hacer algo! ¡La Genkidama va a acabar destruyendo el planeta! Goku: (Telepáticamente) ¿¡Qué dices!? Wiss: (Voz en la cabeza de Goku) Lo que te dije... ¡Acabará destruyendo el planeta! ¡Hakai no morirá y no será derrotado! Goku: (Telepáticamente) ¡¡M-Maldición!! ¡¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta?!! PLANETA DE BILLS Wiss: Maldición... Y por encima, Goku... Debo informarte que ya no llegaré a salvarte. Lo siento mucho. No puedo removerte el Estado Sagrado... Lo siento mucho, de veras. De esta forma desaparecerás para siempre, te volverás polvo estelar... No podrás ser resucitado y... Lo lamento mucho. Goku: (Voz) Tsk...! Maldición...! ¡¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!! No sé... ¡¡T-Tsk... No sé qué hacer con la Genkidama!! Bills: Podemos enviarlo al lugar más despejado del Universo. Wiss: Sería imposible. Goku no puede respirar en el espacio. Goku: (Voz) ¡¡Rá... Rápido...!! ¡Maldición...! ¡No sé cuánto tiempo podré aguantar vivo! Rayos... Gohan... Goten... Milk... ¡Pan...! PLANETA DESTRUCTOR Hakai seguía dando todo por salvarse, mientras Goku mantenía la Genkidama sin enviarla tanto, para que Hakai no escape ni muera. Goku: Maldita sea...! Entre la angustia y la desesperación, Goku recordó un lugar al que pueden ir. Goku: ¡Lo tengo! Vegeta: ¿¡Q-Qué rayos hace Kakarotto que no acaba con él...!? ¡¡A-Apúrate insecto!! Piccolo: Goku no puede dejar que Hakai muera o la Genkidama impactará en el planeta y todos acabaremos muertos menos Hakai. Gohan: ¿¡Qué dices, Piccolo!? ¡¡Ahh!! ¡¡Maldita sea!! ¡¡No tomé en cuenta la resistencia del planeta!! Vegeta: ¡¡Eres un imbécil!! Piccolo: Tú tampoco lo hiciste, Vegeta. Yo tampoco. Nadie lo hizo. Goku volteó su mirada a ellos. Goku: Lo siento mucho, chicos. No puedo permitir que la Genkidama explote aquí... Y mi vida ya fue condenada a desaparecer hace rato. Lamento mucho tener que tomar esta medida desesperada... Pero no me queda otra. Gohan, Goten... Díganle a su madre que siempre la amé y que aún en mi muerte lo seguiré haciendo. Siempre fui muy distraído y eso me ha pasado factura... Lo... Lo siento. Hakai no escuchó muy bien debido al ruido que ocasionaba todo esto. Pero de todos modos había entendido un poco, y trató de salirse. No obstante, no tuvo buenos resultados. No logró nada. Vegeta: ¿¡Q-Qué dices Kak...!? Goku, con una técnica consiguió encerrarse junto a Hakai y la Genkidama en una "burbuja" de energía. Hakai ahora chocaba contra la burbuja, y aún así no podía hacer nada por escapar. De todos modos no le serviría, no podría hacer mucho ahí dentro. Piccolo: Goku...! Goten tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Gohan no podía ni hablar. Goten: ¡¡Papá, no!! ¡¡No, por favor!! Trunks: ¡¡Señor Goku!! Bra: ¡¡Maestro Goku!! Vegeta: ¡¡Kakarotto!! Y sin permitir que alguien más diga algo... la burbuja que contenía a Goku, Hakai y la potente y enorme Genkidama Multiversal... desapareció sin más. Todo quedó en calma. Gohan estalló en un grito de furia y dolor. Ya había perdido a su padre por mucho tiempo una vez, y no quería volver a hacerlo. Gohan: ¡¡¡PAPÁAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! thumb|center|300px DARK SIDE Goku, Hakai, la Genkidama y la burbuja aparecieron allí. Hakai: ¡¡M-Maldita sea...!! ¡¡No...!! ¡¡Nooo!! ⊥⊿》פֿ∠﹁﹂! Goku: Este será tu final, Hakai. Me dio gusto poder luchar contra alguien tan poderoso como tú. Me hiciste llegar a límites que no conocía... Y al final de mi vida. ¡¡¡Desaparece de una vez por todas, Hakai!!! ¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! La Genkidama avanzó y avanzó cada vez más. Hakai ya comenzaba a desintegrarse. Hakai: ¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaa!!! ¡¡¡Yo... Yo no puedo acabar así...!!! ¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Acabó desintegrándose por completo. La Genkidama tocó la burbuja y comenzó a expandirse. Goku fue consumido por ella también, y la burbuja desapareció al mismo tiempo que esta explotaba. Todo el lugar tembló y se destruyó en una grandísima parte. Una vez que la Genkidama desapareció, todo quedó en calma. Ya nadie estaba en aquella zona. EN EL PLANETA DESTRUCTOR Jundo, Bills y Wiss aparecieron. Todos corrieron hacia ellos. Y tras ese triste desenlace, Jundo, Bills y Wiss fueron a buscar a los sobrevivientes. EN NAMEK thumb|center|300px Goten, Trunks y Wiss se encontraban ante Porunga. Restauraron la Tierra, Kanpeki, y revivieron a todos los muertos durante la Guerra de los Dioses, más bien, desde el Torneo de Artes Marciales. Así, volvería Buu también. EN EL PLANETA DE BILLS Pan se abrazó a Bra, quien tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, y luego Gohan abrazó a su hija. Todos estaban tristes por la muerte de Goku. Todos se despidieron allí. Nadie nunca encontró a Negi. Kavod, Telaqui y los saiyajins regresaron al Universo 11. Wain, junto a Pouvoir y Puissance volvieron al Universo 3. Wain y Bills se vieron cada vez más seguido, esta última acompañada de un nuevo Ángel. Tras la denuncia de la desaparición de Negi, el Dios Supremo le asignó uno nuevo, y esta fue borrada. thumb|center|300px EN LA TIERRA Milk lloraba en brazos de Gohan. Goten y Videl estaban tristes. Mr. Satán también, al igual que Mr. Buu. La noticia del sacrificio de Goku causó una gran tristeza en sus seres amados. No obstante, Goku nunca hubiera querido que vivieran amargos el resto de sus vidas, por lo que con el pasar del tiempo, y teniendo en mente que estando felices, Goku también lo sería, lograron superarlo. Sin embargo Goku hacía gran falta en sus vidas. Tras 10 años, un nuevo Torneo de Artes Marciales se celebraría. Allí, competirían nuestros héroes, quien habrían tenido sus historias durante ese tiempo. ---- SON ---- Se vio a toda la familia Son caminando por el Tenkaichi Budokai. Milk, pese al gran dolor sufrido por la pérdida de su marido, esta vez para siempre, habría conseguido salir adelante recordando que Goku estaría feliz donde quiera que esté, si ella lo está. Lamentablemente, Gyumao fallecería poco tiempo después. Goten no habría hecho gran cosa. Gohan abandonaría otra vez la lucha al poco tiempo de la muerte de su padre, para poder seguir estudiando y trabajando con lo que le gusta. Videl no habría hecho gran cosa en ese tiempo. Pan se casó con Uub, y tuvieron un hijo. Uub fue elegido el sucesor de Mr. Satán, por lo que no tendrían necesidad de trabajar. Pan continuó luchando, en ocasiones apareciendo en el público junto a Uub y Bra. Este niño nació con una impresionante fuerza, y fue bautizado con el nombre de Leviatán. ---- BRIEF & LANCE-KIBOU ---- Se vio a toda la familia Brief caminando por el Tenkaichi Budokai. Parecían ir en sentido contrario a los Son, obviamente, iban a juntarse. Lance, Kibou y Natsuki iban con ellos. Bulma acabaría dejando Capsule Corp. en manos de Kibou y Trunks, para vivir sus últimos años tranquila. Bra, junto a Pan, en ocasiones lucharían junto a Uub en los Torneos, para animar las batallas. Lance no habría hecho gran cosa, así como Vegeta. Solo entrenar y entrenar para volverse más fuertes. Natsuki tampoco, solo abandonar los combates. Trunks y Mai tuvieron otro hijo. Sokusu siguió entrenando, volviéndose más y más fuerte. ---- KRILLIN Y 18 ---- Se vio a Krillin y a 18, junto a Maron, terminando de caminar para quedarse en un lugar parados. Posiblemente a esperar a los Son y los Brief. Krillin, ya en sus últimos años de vida, dejaría de ser policía para pasar más tiempocon 18, su amada esposa, y Maron, su hija. 18 sería quien trabaje, aunque aún así pasaría tiempo con su marido. ---- LOS DEMÁS ---- Piccolo, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han, Chaoz, Puar, el Maestro Roshi, Dende y Oolong llegaron a donde estaban las familias Son, Brief, y Lance, Kibou, Natsuki, 18, Krillin y Maron. ---- Finalmente esta historia llegó a su fin. Tuvo sus momentos alegres, sus momentos tristes. Sorprendentes escenas y algunas un tanto aburridas. No obstante, toda historia algún día llega a su final, y este, es el final de esta. Goku hizo falta en la vida de todos, pero lograron superarlo sabiendo que él nunca querría eso. Gracias a Goku el Universo... No. Los 12 Universos fueron salvados. Los Guerreros Z pasaron a ser conformados por Vegeta, Lance, Uub, Leviatán, Pan, Bra, los hijos de Trunks y Mai, Sokusu y Sutsu. Ellos se encargan de proteger al mundo entero, con su gran potencial. Este es el final de... Dragon Ball Dark Side. Gracias por leer. ---- THE END~ ---- Todo estaba oscuro. El aire soplaba, y algunas piedras se movían. Todo había quedado destrozado debido a la explosión de la Genkidama Multiversal. Había un cuerpo tumbado. Era Hakai. Sumamente herido. Entonces, este abrió los ojos. Hakai: So... Sobreviví... Estoy... Estoy vi... vivo... Se levantó con muchísima dificultad. Incluso el hecho de estar parado le hacía doler. No viviría mucho más. Ya no podía hacer nada. Debería esperar y tratar de no morir como pueda. Escuchó unos pasos. Hakai: ¿P-Pasos...? Pero si aquí no debería haber na... Entonces lo vio. Era Goku. Goku: Supuse que no morirías, Hakai. Hakai: ¿¡Q-Qué!? ¡¡M-Miserable gusano...!! ¿¡C-Cómo!? Goku: Supuse que no morirías, entonces hice lo posible por salvarme. Me teletransporté lo más rápido que pude... No sabía si funcionaría, pero veo que sí. Debo acabar contigo rápido. Es claro que no me queda mucho tiempo. En tu estado... no vas a conseguir sobrevivir mucho más. Hakai: No voy a dejarte...! Tú...! ¿¡Cómo planeas matarme, idiota!? ¡Te voy a exterminar! Goku: ¡Despídete para siempre! ¡¡Haaaaaa!! Fue rodeado por un aura blanca. Esa aura se plasmó en un Kame Hame Ha. Había absorbido anteriormente dicho ataque, y ahora lo estaba recreando. thumb|center|300px Goku: ¡¡¡KAME HAME HAAAAAAA!!! Lanzó el mismo ataque que Hakai le había ayudado a formar 10 años atrás. Sin poder hacer nada, fue consumido por el ataque. Goku había salvado al Multiverso finalmente. Sin embargo, también había llegado su hora. El Estado Sagrado, el cual le otorgó el increíble poder con el que derrotó a Hakai, acabó cobrándole. Goku comenzó a brillar en rojo, comenzó a elevarse, y sufriendo un horrible dolor, comenzó a desintegrarse. Goku: ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! El cuerpo de Goku iba separándose a la vez que desaparecía, convirtiéndose en "polvo". El fin del saiyajin había llegado... el fin de Goku, el más grande héroe, había llegado finalmente. FIN DEL CAPÍTULO Personajes *Goku *Hakai *Lance *Vegeta *Bra *Pan *Jundo *Goten *Gohan *Trunks *Sokusu *Piccolo *Puissance *Pouvoir *Coliflour *Nijin *Saiyajins de Élite del U11 *Yusei *Zeta *Lich *Anciano Kaioshin *Bills *Wiss *Wain *Kavod *Telaqui *Pan *Retsu *Kibitoshin *Namekianos *Habitantes de muchos planetas de los universos 3, 7 y 11. ---- TIME SKIP ---- *Milk *Gohan *Goten *Mr. Satán *Videl *Pan *Uub *Leviatán *Vegeta *Bulma *Trunks *Bra *Mai *Sokusu *Sutsu *Lance *Kibou *Natsuki *Krillin *N° 18 *Maron *Piccolo *Yamcha *Ten Shin Han *Chaoz *Puar *Maestro Roshi *Dende *Oolong Datos Extra *Bye-Bye, DS's World! Cierre Thank you very much for everything. Just enjoy it, again. ;) Categoría:Capítulos Categoría:DBDS Categoría:The King Lich Categoría:Ganador de los Golden Freezer Awards